


Wait a minute. Are you jealous?

by bluecarrot



Series: tumblr tumblr tumblr prompts!!! [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecarrot/pseuds/bluecarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quick and dirty Jamilton, from the prompt "are you jealous?"</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Are you naked, Hamilton? Tell me you're not naked. I'm not sure I can deal with that much mediocrity in my life."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait a minute. Are you jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> written 9/4/16.

This, Alex decided, was the worst idea he'd ever had. It sounded so reasonable, but now he was upside down and also handcuffed and the key had fallen down under the bed when he tried to reach it and ... and ...  
Calm down. Technology was a thing. Voice activation was a thing.  
He'd call Hercules. He would laugh harder than Lafayette or John, but he also wouldn't talk about it later.  
The other option was Aaron Burr; he wouldn't laugh or gossip, but he also might not show up, and anyway Alex didn't think he could deal with Burr having one more embarrassing secret about him.  
"Siri, call Mulligan."  
Thank god he hadn't gagged himself.  
The tinny, computerized voice announced "Calling Jefferson."  
"NO. NO NO NO. DO NOT DO THAT THING."  
Too late.

"You did what?" He was laughing out loud, choking on amusement.  
"Will you just come over, please?"  
"Are you naked, Hamilton? Tell me you're not naked. I'm not sure I can deal with that much mediocrity in my life."

He was still laughing when he showed up and came in (Alex made a mental note to find a new hiding-place for the spare key).  
"This is quite a predicament."  
"Shut up and let me down."  
Jefferson crossed his arms, grinning. He didn't move to help. "How long were you like this before you called me?"  
"Siri called you. I was trying to call someone else. Unlock me, please, now, so I can punch you in the face?"  
"Who were you trying to call?"  
"None of your goddamn business."  
Jefferson considered this. "You're still in an ... awkward position. Quite awkward. And it might get worse, Hamilton, if you don't cooperate."  
It was difficult to sound confident and brave with his head crooked up under his legs, but Hamilton did his manful best. "Are you threatening me?"  
"Not at all." Jefferson rolled back his shoulders and sat on the bed, looking thoughtful.  
A thoughtful Jefferson was a dangerous Jefferson.  
Alex started to sweat.  
"Not at all," he said again, and smiled. "I'm saving the threats for later. After you start arguing. Save it, Hamilton. For now, let me talk."  
Hamilton waited.  
Jefferson did not talk.  
Alex raised his eyebrows -- a distinctly peculiar feeling, while upside down.  
"Why didn't you call me first?"  
Alex gaped. "Because -- because --"  
"Yeah?"  
Hamilton's mind, as usual, traveled several beats behind his mouth. "Wait. Are you jealous? You can't be jealous. I don't believe it."  
"Curious," said Jefferson; and the word traveled out of his mouth trailing sibilants like a snake shedding skin. "Curious only."  
They stared at each other.  
Jefferson's jaw worked. "Hold still," he said, and bent awkwardly over Hamilton's form to unlock his wrist.  
Alexander sat up, rubbing his wrist and trying to stay upright as his blood pressure adjusted and the room spun around. Had Jefferson really said -- had he implied --  
"You won't tell anyone?" said Hamilton.  
"We could work something out," Jefferson said.


End file.
